


wildflower

by WaywardWinsister



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angels, Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Heaven, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardWinsister/pseuds/WaywardWinsister
Summary: He always brought you a flower, and then, one time, he didn't.And then he did.
Relationships: Raphael (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 8





	wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> Raphael needs more love okay I said what I said.
> 
> *This fic was inspired by listening to Wildflower by 5SOS
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @wayward-winsister

You pulled the flower out of the vase. It was dry, brown, and rotted. You sighed.

Dead. Your flower, once gorgeous and lively, was dead.

A frown made its way onto your face as you made your way over to the trash. You released its lifeless form and watched it drift downward into the garbage. Walking back over to the vase, you decided to empty and refill the water while you were at it.

After washing and rinsing the glass vase well, you filled it back up to its normal spot and placed it back in its usual spot. The sun rays from the nearby window always did your flower good, only… There was no flower now.

He’d notice that your flower was gone, right? Or would you need to ask him?

He normally always brought you a new flower whenever your old one died, and each time he brought a different kind. Always a different color, shape, and smell then the previous ones, but never different in its ability to amaze you.

As much as you hoped you’d be graced by another piece of flora today, you couldn’t help but worry more about whether or not he’d appear at all. He hadn’t been as present lately and to say that it didn’t worry you wouldn’t be truthful.

You knew that being in a relationship with an archangel wasn’t going to be normal, but you did still love him.

* * *

It was late that same night when he finally came. You were admiring the stars when you had heard the faint flap of powerful wings and felt the air charge with the faint electric feel that usually accompanied his presence.

You had practically thrown yourself upon him, arms wrapped around his neck and body pressed close to his. Oh, how you missed him when he was gone. You felt him relax slightly against your form. His arms closed around your waist and held you tight against him.

You knew that he always kept a tough and intimidating act up around everyone else. It didn’t matter who it was, humans, angels, or monsters; you were the only one that he let his guard down with.

Saying that you didn’t feel honored was a lie.

He didn’t have a flower with him, but he was here now. That was all that mattered.

You asked him how his day had gone, smiling up at him as he began mentioning some things about Heaven and his younger siblings, as he moved throughout the room. He motioned towards the couch, silently asking if you wanted him to join him. You answered with a small smile and gently sat down beside him, leaning against his side.

He asked you how your day went, and you told him all of your thoughts, no matter how simple or silly they might have seemed. He didn’t speak much when you spoke, but his ears were always perked, waiting for any signs or hints of anything you wanted.

As he listened to you go on about how beautiful the stars looked tonight, a small smile graced his face. Hearing the passion in your voice, your adorable laughter, and seeing your smile would always brighten his day—and night.

You told him of everything you had to say. Well, everything except for the flower.

He brought an arm around to rest on your shoulder and you felt the faint electrical buzz travel along your side that wasn’t touching him. His wing. You’d learned to identify its feeling by now, and while that strong hum usually created fear in others, you couldn’t get enough of it.

You turned your head up to him and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. He reciprocated and watched you closely as you seemed to be debating something in your head. He could've quickly taken a glance at your thoughts, but he didn’t want to pry. Not with you.

You asked him to stay the night, and silently prayed he didn’t have business that required his attention anymore. You felt your heart flutter when he agreed.

You hadn’t seen him in a few days so you took the precious time to inform him about everything you thought was important, or just things you’d thought he’d enjoy. His smile never left his face, even as you rambled on about things that probably seemed so insignificant to an archangel.

Did he care about the blue bird that was outside of your window the other morning? Not really, but he cared about you, and you loved the blue bird because it reminded you of your beloved.

You slowed on your talk before turning to him once more. You held his dark eyes for a moment.

“I love you,” You whispered.

He held your gaze for a moment before pressing his lips against yours.

* * *

You awoke in your bed, slightly surprised as you didn’t remember moving there last night. You lifted your hand to block the sun rays, before you realized you weren’t dressed in your usual sleeping outfit. Blinking away the blur, memories came fading back into your mind and a smile made its way onto your face.

Your cheeks tinted a slight red as you bit your lip. Evidently, he had missed you too, and you were sure you’d have the bruises to prove it later.

After taking a moment to relax in the warmth of the morning sun, you suddenly remembered that he had never given you another flower. A frown grew on your face. You could just go and get one yourself technically, but it wasn’t the flower itself that you loved, it was your lover’s attention and effort that made you happy.

You didn’t technically need the flower, but you normally always had one, and you didn’t know how long it would be until he showed back up. He told you that he’d been busy lately with Heaven, and you knew a mere flower was nowhere near as important.

After getting up from bed, you made your way over to the vase. You were ready to admire the sun rays reflecting in its shiny glass, but you stopped short as something caught your eye.

There, sitting in the vase, was a flower. A beautiful and lively flower.

A smile made its way onto your face, and your eyes caught sight of something near the vase. You took a step closer to identify it, when suddenly you realized what it was.

A note. He’d left you a note with your flower.

You grabbed the small card and lifted it up to read it. Your smile grew even bigger.

_ “For my forever wildflower. I love you too.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I just want an archangel to love me and bring me flowers. Is that too much to ask?
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed it, please ♡


End file.
